How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
}} How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is an animated movie produced by DreamWorks Animation and the sequel to How to Train Your Dragon 2, as well as the third and final installment in the film franchise. It was released in the U.S. on February 22, 2019. Overview Development and Production Plot One year after the events of the previous film, Hiccup continues to rescue dragons with his fellow Dragon Riders and friends. Even though he has fulfilled his dream of creating a utopia where humans and dragons live together, Hiccup still tries to save dragons and bring them to Berk while dreaming of finding the mythical 'Hidden World', a safe haven for dragons his late father Stoick told him about. Unfortunately, his efforts have also resulted in the island becoming severely overpopulated with dragons. Meanwhile, a white female dragon, held captive by the Warlords, is given to infamous dragon hunter Grimmel the Grisly as bait for him to capture Toothless for the Warlords' use as an Alpha. Toothless discovers the female Fury (dubbed a "Light Fury" by Astrid) in the woods around Berk, the two quickly becoming enchanted with each other; yet, the Light Fury senses Hiccup's presence (him having followed Toothless) and flees. Hiccup and Tuffnut later discover Grimmel's dragon traps in the woods. Grimmel visits Hiccup that night, but the latter has prepared an ambush to capture him; Grimmel manages to escape, burning Hiccup's house in the process. Hiccup rallies Berk's citizens and dragons to leave Berk on a quest to find the Hidden World. Mid-journey, the Berkians discover an island which they initially plan to rest on; soon, though, they decide to settle there, even if only temporarily. Seeing Toothless' inability to fly solo hindering his growing relationship with the Light Fury, Hiccup builds him an automatic tail. Upon receiving the tail, Toothless flies off, meeting the Light Fury on his own and flying with her to an unknown land. Valka, on a scouting patrol, notices Grimmel's approaching army, quickly reporting back to warn Hiccup. Hiccup and the Dragon Riders head to capture Grimmel; yet, they fall into his trap, barely escaping. Ruffnut, however, is captured but irritates Grimmel until he lets her go. Unknown to Ruffnut, she has accidentally revealed the Berkians' new location and Grimmel secretly follows her. Hiccup and Astrid search for Toothless, finding the Hidden World and seeing Toothless and the Light Fury leading the dragons there as Alphas and mates. However, the two are soon discovered, Toothless being forced to leave and take Hiccup and Astrid back to the Berkians. Hiccup realizes his people wouldn't be safe living with dragons in the Hidden World, and moreover, have no business intruding upon the dragons' home. Suddenly, Grimmel, having followed Ruffnut, appears and captures Toothless and the Light Fury. With Astrid's encouragement, Hiccup sets out with the Dragon Riders to stop Grimmel and his army and save Toothless, the Light Fury, and all the captured dragons. Gliding in on wingsuits, the group catch Grimmel's army off-guard, igniting a massive battle. Hiccup frees Toothless, while Grimmel drugs the Light Fury into obeying him. Hiccup and Toothless give chase; after a heated aerial duel, Grimmel tranquilizes Toothless midair. Hiccup, realizing he cannot save Toothless by himself, frees the Light Fury instead and commands her to save Toothless. Hiccup and Grimmel plummet to the sea with Hiccup fully accepting that this may be his end. The Light Fury, however, unexpectedly returns to save Hiccup, while allowing Grimmel to fall to his death. The battle won, back on the island, Hiccup fully realizes that the dragons will likely never be safe in the human world and that the Hidden World is where they truly belong. With great sadness, Hiccup and Toothless bid farewell to each other as all of the Berkians set their dragons free. Toothless and the Light Fury then lead the dragons to the Hidden World. Sometime later, Hiccup and Astrid get married as the Berkians settle permanently onto their new island. Afterwards, Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Gobber, Eret, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs stand at the edge of the cliff looking off towards the Hidden World wishing their dragons were there.Years later Hiccup, Astrid and their two children, Zephyr and Nuffink, sail across the sea to visit Toothless, the Light Fury, their three offspring and Stormfly at the edge of the Hidden World; Hiccup vows that until mankind can coexist peacefully with dragons, the dragons will stay hidden while the Berkians guard their secret. Transcript The full transcript can be found here. The transcript for the film commentary for this film can be found here. Characters People *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III voiced by Jay Baruchel; AJ Kane - young - The newly crowned Viking chief of Berk and the one who initially trained dragons. His dragon and best friend is Toothless, a Night Fury who became the Alpha Dragon after the events of the second film. *Astrid Hofferson voiced by America Ferrera - A strong, independent woman and an excellent fighter. She is also Hiccup's betrothed (fiancée) and fellow Dragon Rider. Her dragon is Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. *Valka voiced by Cate Blanchett - A former dragon rescuer and Hiccup's mother, now living on Berk after twenty years of isolation. Her dragon is Cloudjumper, a Stormcutter. *Gobber the Belch voiced by Craig Ferguson - A seasoned Viking, blacksmith, and dragon dentist. His dragon is Grump, a Hotburple. *Fishlegs Ingerman voiced by Christopher Mintz-Plasse - One of the Dragon Riders and a bookworm on the many traits and characteristics of most dragon species. His dragon is Meatlug, a Gronckle. *Snotlout Jorgenson voiced by Jonah Hill - One of the Dragon Riders whose pride and arrogance often get the better of him. His dragon is Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. *Tuffnut Thorston voiced by Justin Rupple - A Dragon Rider, and one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share a two-headed Hideous Zippleback. The head he rides is named Belch. *Ruffnut Thorston voiced by Kristen Wiig - A Dragon Rider, and one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share a two-headed Hideous Zippleback. The head she rides is named Barf. *Eret, Son of Eret voiced by Kit Harington - A former Dragon Trapper who used to work for Drago Bludvist, but has now joined the Dragon Riders. His dragon is Skullcrusher, a Rumblehorn, who was passed over to him after Stoick the Vast's death. *Grimmel the Grisly voiced by F. Murray Abraham - A cunning dragon hunter who is responsible for the near-extinction of the Night Furies. He has drugged six Deathgrippers with their own venom and trained them to be his vicious killers. *Stoick the Vast voiced by Gerard Butler - The former Viking chief of Berk who was also Hiccup's late father and Valka's late husband. He was killed during the events of the second film, but his character appears in flashbacks. *Spitelout Jorgenson voiced by David Tennant - Snotlout's father and a member of the Hooligan Tribe. *Phlegma the Fierce voiced by Ashley Jensen - A member of the Hooligan Tribe. *Hoark the Haggard voiced by Kieron Elliott - A member of the Hooligan Tribe. *Ack voiced by Robin Atkin Downes - A member of the Hooligan Tribe. *Ragnar the Rock voiced by Ólafur Darri Ólafsson - A dragon poaching Warlord and an employer of Grimmel. *Chaghatai Khan voiced by James Sie - A dragon poaching Warlord and an employer of Grimmel. *Griselda the Grevious voiced by Julia Emelin - A dragon poaching Warlord and an employer of Grimmel. *Ivar the Witless voiced by David Tennant - A dragon trapper who works for the Warlords. *Trapper voiced by Gideon Emery Dragons *Toothless *The Light Fury *Dart *Pouncer *Ruffrunner *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Cloudjumper *Skullcrusher *Grump *Gothi's Pet *Fishmeat *Grimmel's Deathgrippers *Rescued Crimson Goregutter *Rescued Hobgobbler *Spitelout's Snafflefang *Scuttleclaw Hatchlings *Drago's Bewilderbeast Animals *Dragon Sheep Dragon Species *Bewilderbeast *Crimson Goregutter *Deadly Nadder *Deathgripper *Fireworm *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Hobblegrunt *Hobgobbler *Hotburple *Light Fury *Monstrous Nightmare *Night Fury *Night Light *Raincutter *Rumblehorn *Scauldron *Scuttleclaw *Seashocker *Shovelhelm *Skrill *Snafflefang *Snifflehunch *Stormcutter *Terrible Terror *Thornridge *Threadtail *Thunderclaw *Timberjack *Windgnasher *Windstriker *Unknown dragons Locations *Hidden World *Isle of Berk **Blacksmith Shop **Dragon Hangar **Dragon Feeding Station **Dragon House **Great Hall **Haddock House *New Berk *Raven Point *Military Base *Eastern Strait (mentioned) Objects *Astrid's Dragon Scale Armor *Astrid's Kransen *''The Conqueror'' *Eret's Dragon Scale Armor *Fishlegs' Dragon Cards *Fishlegs' Dragon Scale Armor *Grimmel's Airship *Grimmel's Crossbow *Hairy Hooligan Weapons **Astrid's Axe **Eret's Swords **Gothi's Staff **Inferno **Snotlout's Hammer **Valka's Staff *Hiccup's Dragon Scale Armor *Hiccup's Journal *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Hiccup's Toy *Magnifying Glass *Ruffnut's Dragon Scale Armor *Saddles **Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Snotlout's Dragon Scale Armor *Spyglass *Tuffnut's Dragon Scale Armor *Valka's Shield *Viking Longship Animals *Bear *Coral *Clam (mentioned) *Fish *Fly *Goose (mentioned) *Mouse (mentioned) *Owl *Rabbit (mentioned) *Rat (mentioned) *Seagull *Sheep *Snake (mentioned) *Whale (mentioned) Events *Wedding of Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Trivia *''Rotoscopers'' had posted two April Fools articles on the third film: **On April 1, 2016, Rotoscopers posted an article saying that the 3rd movie was originally going to have a PG-13 Rating; however, this was an April Fools prank, as stated behind the "Original Source" link at the bottom of the article. **On April 1, 2017, Rotoscopers posted an article saying that the 3rd movie was being split into two movies; the second of which was due out in 2020; however, this was an April Fools prank, as stated behind the "Original Source" link at the bottom of the article. It fooled millions; however, and even IMDb launched a page for "How to Train Your Dragon 3, Part 2" until informed fans had it taken down. *On April 17, 2018, the title How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World was confirmed. *The film's theatrical showing is preceded by two original DreamWorks Animation shorts, Bilby and Bird Karma. *Due to the recent sale to NBC Universal, DreamWorks Animation took a year and a half hiatus through 2018 to reorganize. **The company's first film once they were back in commission was How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.Ostrum, Kyle. (Date Published - December 28, 2017). DreamWorks Countdown: Conclusion. Rotoscopers. *Jay Baruchel and America Ferrera are the lead voice actors in the film.Milligan, Mercedes. (Date Published - April 17, 2018). DreamWorks Animation Unveils Annecy 2018 Line-Up. Animation Magazine. *The line at the beginning of the trailer and Hiccup's closing narration, "There were dragons when I was a boy." is a reference to how the How to Train Your Dragon books started and ended. *On January 2, 2019, it was confirmed that Justin Rupple is replacing T.J. Miller as the voice actor of Tuffnut Thorston.Solzman, Danielle. (Date Published - January 2, 2019). Justin Rupple joins How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World cast. solzyatthemovie. *The film was first released on January 3, 2019 in Australia and New Zealand, mid-January in the Netherlands, February 1, 2019 in the U.K. and February 22, 2019 in the U.S. *At the end of the film, as they are going their separate ways, Hiccup touches Toothless' snout in the exact same way he did at their first meeting. *According to Dean DeBlois, giving a subtitle to the film is an idea from Universal's marketing; however, he himself sees the film as a "3".Lussier, Germain. (Date Published - February 21, 2019). The Director of How to Train Your Dragon 3 Reflects on His Long Journey to The Hidden World. Gizmodo. *According to Dean DeBlois, about ten years had passed between the goodbye scene and the epilogue.Manetti, Michelle. (Date Published - May 11, 2019). How to Train Your Dragon's Jay Baruchel and Dean DeBlois Answer All Your Questions About 'The Hidden World'. Good Housekeeping. *During Hiccup and Astrid wedding a image of Toothless can be seen and it the same image from the poster of the first How to Train Your Dragon film. *This is the only film where Hiccup doesn't say the first line "This is Berk". **This is also the only film where the line "we have Dragons" isn't spoken at the end. Errors *When Barf and Belch make their first appearance, their "fires" are switched: Belch emits the gas while Barf ignites it with sparks. *In the Great Hall while everyone is eating, Toothless is wearing his saddle, but when he growls at a Hobgobbler soaking in a cauldron of soup, the saddle and all its attachments are suddenly gone. *In Hiccup's house when Astrid joins the ambush on Grimmel, she pushes aside a curtain to reveal herself. A moment later when the Deathgrippers attack, we see Astrid looking behind herself, and then in a wider camera shot she jumps to the floor, in which the curtain is gone. *Right after Toothless returns Hiccup to New Berk after escaping the Hidden World, Hiccup looks up at some buildings under construction on a hill top. At the end of the same scene right after Grimmel abducts Toothless and the Light Fury, the same buildings are seen again in the background, but finished. *In the very first glimpse of the wedding, Astrid's Mother has brown hair, but in all closer shots her hair is blonde. References External Links *Official website * * * * * * Site Navigation Category:Films Category:Media Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World